


Might Just Die

by ohmycupids



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Crying, Degradation, Dialogue Heavy, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Aftercare, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, dom jongho, gang leader jongho, jongho insults wooyoung a lot, jongho is so mean :(, san is so worried, sub wooyoung, wooyoung is such a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycupids/pseuds/ohmycupids
Summary: Wooyoung is currently standing in front of Jongho's desk. It didn't seem that bad, he thought, but realized that Jongho is the fucking gang leader. Wooyoung fucked up an order sent directly from him, it wasn't anything too difficult. Wooyoung couldn't even remember what he was told to do. Anxiety is running through his bloodstream, his sweaty hands were neatly placed behind his back. He was visibly shaking, but he hoped that Jongho wouldn't notice it. This is so fucking bad.





	Might Just Die

This is so bad. 

This is _so_ bad. 

Wooyoung is currently standing in front of Jongho's desk. It didn't seem that bad, he thought, but realized that Jongho is the fucking gang leader. Wooyoung fucked up an order sent directly from him, it wasn't anything too difficult. Wooyoung couldn't even remember what he was told to do. Anxiety is running through his bloodstream, his sweaty hands were neatly placed behind his back. He was visibly shaking, but he hoped that Jongho wouldn't notice it. This is _so_ fucking bad. 

Jongho's office is a dark room. It's dimly lit with a single lamp on his desk. He is the leader of a gang that's wanted all throughout Seoul, of course he would want his office to be as dark as possible (but of course, he still has work to get done). Jongho is seated in a tall, rolling chair that is facing the opposite direction of Wooyoung. He knows full and well he is there, he just chooses to prolong his silence to add suspense to the atmosphere.

"Jeong Wooyoung," Jongho starts to say. 

He turns around in that stupid fucking chair to face Wooyoung. He wants to see his every reaction. All of it. His elbows are on the desk now, his chin rested upon his two palms. His expression is scary. He looks ready to _kill_. Wooyoung swallows hard. 

"Yes, sir?" He asks, glancing down at his feet. His head hangs low between his shoulders as he realizes his voice sounds so pathetic. His voice cracked. For God's sake, he sounded even worse because his voice is so light and airy– it's so close to a woman's voice. He hates it. He hates Jongho. Wooyoung's mind starts to race with possible scenarios that Jongho has hidden behind his back. Maybe he'll just shoot him on the spot. Or maybe he'll poison him. What if he gets his best shooters to gun him down? It's all too much right now to think about. Jongho is silent again.

It's so scary.

Jongho leans back in that leather chair, a very audible sigh leaving his mouth. Jongho notices Wooyoung looking at his own shoes, and at that he slams his fist down on the desk _so_ hard that Wooyoung nearly has a heart attack from the impact. He was so startled that he had tears in his eyes. His heart is racing so fast that anybody could hear his heartbeat from miles away. Jongho laughs at this because he's so evil. 

"Do you know why you're standing in my office? You look so scared, am I intimidating you, mister Jeong Wooyoung?" Jongho asks. There's a mock in his voice, it's so obvious that he doesn't care how Wooyoung feels. Jongho looks straight in Wooyoung's eyes, his gaze is so strong that Wooyoung feels like he will go blind. Wooyoung just stands there like an idiot. He blinks a few times, just to make sure he's still alive, but those glossy eyes spill tears over his eyelashes. Jongho keeps staring at him, unamused, with a stupid grin plastered across his face. He _loves_ belittling Wooyoung like this. He likes seeing Wooyoung cry. He's so pretty.

"I asked you a question, Wooyoung." Jongho sounds so bored. 

"Y-Yes, Sir, I know why I'm standing here." Wooyoung stutters through his tears. His suit feels uncomfortable now, he just wants to leave and wash this whole day away. Why did Wooyoung have to be the one getting into trouble? Rumor is, anybody who disobeys Jongho is never heard of again. Employees in the mafia know this, it's a fact. Hence why all of Wooyoung's co-workers, even his good friend, San, were so afraid for him. Wooyoung doesn't want to die, at least not like this. 

"I-I.." Wooyoung starts. He feels like he's going to begin sobbing soon. His throat feels tight and it hurts to talk. Jongho just doesn't care. He has so much paperwork piled up on his desk in front of him. He doesn't have _time_ for Wooyoung to be crying in front of him like a little girl. Jongho thinks he should just shoot him, because he doesn't want to sit through and listen to Wooyoung cry. 

"Did I tell you to speak? And why are you crying? You're so _weak_ ." Jongho doesn't bat a single eye at Wooyoung's reaction to the last syllable. He flinches. His heart is slowly sinking to the bottom of his stomach. _Ouch_ . It's common knowledge to know that Jongho is an asshole. Especially to those who do not follow orders the first time. When you're working in the mafia business, you cannot be nice to anybody. Not even your lovely employees who would fucking _die_ for their leader. 

Wooyoung let's stray tears fall down his cheeks and fall onto the floor. He tries to look at Jongho, but he just can't. He can't bring himself to look at the person who has his life in his hands. One wrong move and he's done for. Forever. He wonders, how long is this interrogation going to last? Jongho scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You messed up something I asked you to do. What was it, Wooyoung? Can you tell me that, or are you just going to cry like a sissy bitch?" asks Jongho. 

Wooyoung silently curses himself because his mind decides to go blank right when Jongho starts to speak. He feels his insults cut into his skin like daggers, but after all he does deserve it after letting his master down. He stutters first, feeling like a infant child because he cannot bring himself to speak. 

"Y-Y-You, y-you told me t-to restock the ammunition chamber, b-but I didn't organize t-them correctly, s-sir." Wooyoung trips over his words because he's walking on eggshells. It's hard for him to talk. His tongue is twisting into several knots at once, why can't he just be a man and take his punishment easily? Why is he so weak? Wooyoung doesn't know either. He's so nervous, even his toes are shaking. 

Jongho finds this so humorous. He's laughing so hard he nearly falls out of his chair. He's mocking Wooyoung because Jongho knows he is intimidating. One look is quite killer. The lamp is illuminating Jongho's features, his sharp features are being intricately outlined as the lamp shines on him. Wooyoung is still crying in front of Jongho, and he finds it so fucking annoying. 

"How dare you call yourself a mafia member if you can't even obey simple tasks?" Jongho asks. He opens a drawer, rummaging through to find something Wooyoung doesn't really care about. 

"How dare you call yourself a man, even? Should I address you like a woman? You sound like one anyway, your voice is so high pitched. Fuckin' slut," Jongho spits. He finds a bullet, 9mm to be exact, that is for his favorite handheld gun. It's the one he uses to kill employees who fail to obey his orders. Oh no.

"Wooyoung– I mean, Miss Wooyoung, slut. Go get my Glock 43, it's on the bookcase. Now." and at that order Wooyoung scrambles to spot the black gun. His hands are shaking so bad at this point, he might've been diagnosed with Parkinson's disease if it gets any worse. He places the gun beside the bullet, "Here, sir. Your Glock 43." Wooyoung says timidly, stepping back to his previous position. 

Jongho barely acknowledges Wooyoung speaking. 

"I don't understand, you're so obedient when your life is in my hands. I could kill you right now, you dirty bitch. Would you like that? You can't fucking behave and follow orders the first time? I have to threaten to kill your stupid ass for you to listen to me?" 

Wooyoung feels himself begin to break down again. Jongho's words dig into his skin so bad, but he loves it. It's so embarrassing, the way his cock is getting hard in his slacks at Jongho's cruel words. He prays to every god there is to exist that he doesn't notice the tent growing in his slacks. 

Wooyoung notices Jongho put the bullet into the gun, and worse of it all, he cocks it. _Fuck_. What has Wooyoung gotten himself into? Jongho stares at Wooyoung. His eyes are glued to his body. He's amused. Watching Wooyoung crumbled underneath his fingertips is something Jongho is so good at. He loves it so much, scaring Wooyoung to death then taking advantage of him. It's all mind mending games he's playing. 

"Why don't you come get on your knees? Under my desk." Jongho says, picking up the gun and watching Wooyoung scramble to his knees. 

He finds it so fucking cute how Wooyoung looks up at him with puppy eyes. Eyes begging for forgiveness. Wooyoung's hands are placed on his thighs, both hands balled up fists. His eyes are still glossy, and fat tears still fall down from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Jongho still doesn't give a fuck. 

"Listen to me, Miss Jeong. If you fuck up my orders, or any one of those good for nothing employees, I could be done for. I could die because one of you fuck ups could ruin this for me. This industry is unforgiving. You signed up for this. You are to protect me with your very life. Do you understand me, sissy?" Jongho sternly says. He uses the gun to tilt Wooyoung's chin up, forcing eye contact with Wooyoung's teary eyes.

Wooyoung nods frantically, but he feels his soul leaves his body when the cold steel or the gun touches his temple. Jongho's deadly, infamous gun is against his head. 

"You're a mess. You're so turned on from this. You're so fucking gross. Are you going to cum in your pants? You're probably so small that your dick looks like a little clit," Jongho insults as he leans into Wooyoung's face. They're only centimeters apart now. Arousal and fear is bubbling in Wooyoung's chest as Jongho speaks. His cock is so hard in his trousers. He is just _aching_ to be touched now.

Jongho feels himself hardening in his slacks as well, who could resist Wooyoung's adorable face? He looks so pathetic. Tear stained cheeks, reddened eyes, chest heaving from fear. It is quite a sight. Wooyoung is so far gone and he hasn't even been acknowledged as a person yet. He's just an object to Jongho, but that's all he wants to be. His precious fucktoy.

"Do you want your headmaster to fuck you? Princess Wooyoung? Miss Jeong? Such a pretty little girl with a dirty mind, tsk. Do you get off on the thought of me fucking your pussy until you're begging for me? Such a dirty girl," Jongho forces Wooyoung's mouth open with the gun, the steel having a _horrible_ taste, Wooyoung thinks. He's ashamed. 

" _Yes, master, I get so turned on thinking about your cock in my pussy_ ," Wooyoung thinks pathetically. 

The gun slides in Wooyoung's mouth, and he happily allows it. Wooyoung closes his lips around it, suckling on the gun even if it tastes akin to pennies. It slides past his teeth, which leaves a blood taste in his mouth along with the taste of coins. It's so gross, but he doesn't care. He feels so good this way, he feels so dirty. 

"Look at you, so desperate for something in your mouth that you're letting me fuck your mouth with my precious gun. I treasure this gun more than your life, and your _disgusting_ mouth is on it," Jongho winces, and Wooyoung is swirling his tongue around the muzzle of the gun. Maybe he's just asking to die at this point. Jongho can't help but find him so beautiful like this, at his mercy.

Wooyoung whimpers around the gun, opening his eyes to look at Jongho through his damp eyelashes. He's begging, mostly to be touched, but also to be forgiven. Jongho knows, but maybe he will toy with Wooyoung a little longer before letting him off the hook. Jongho takes the gun away from Wooyoung's mouth and the smaller boy whines loudly, a tiny "master please," escaping his mouth. He realizes, quickly bringing his hand over his mouth in hopes that Jongho will ignore it.

"I-I-I'm sorry s-sir, I didn't m-mean to do that, I-I'm s-so–" Wooyoung starts to sob out before Jongho slaps him hard across his face. Wooyoung caves in, feeling so small and _horny_. He's sobbing, full blown tears continuously falling down his cheeks as Jongho watches him fall apart. 

"One wrong move and I'll blow your fucking brains out. Behave, bitch."

Jongho leans back against the chair once again, palming himself as he watches Wooyoung cry beneath him. He rubs himself up and down, eliciting a soft groan at the sensation. Wooyoung looks so small and cute, the tip of his nose red from crying. Wooyoung is shaking, he can feel his cock straining in his slacks from being constricted for so long. It's so uncomfortable. 

"Suck my cock, Miss Wooyoung," Jongho says in a bored tone.

"Y-Yes, sir," Wooyoung said through tears.

He struggles to unzip Jongho's trousers, finally unfastening the button and sliding his pants and briefs down to his knees so he could finally get his mouth on something other than steel. Jongho is _big_. He's not very surprised though, Jongho has muscles and a toned abdomen, though it's almost always hidden due to his fancy suits and bulletproof vest underneath. What else could he expect in terms of length? 

He starts off slow, swirling his tongue around the head of Jongho's cock. Wooyoung is so happy right now that he totally forgot about the reason why he was on his knees in the first place. Kitten-like licks are given on the head, and Wooyoung presses small kisses down his cock. 

His mouth is so dirty, so filthy, but it drives Jongho crazy. There's a chill sent down Jongho's spine as he groans out loud from Wooyoung's whorish heat. With his free hand (decked out with pure golden rings on every other finger), he tangles his fingers into Wooyoung's silver hair. It's soft, he thinks. He pulls at his hard so goddamn hard that Wooyoung lets out a small sound of pain, he can feel tears forming in his eyes for the -nth time today. Jongho is lost in the sensation, he could care less if Wooyoung was in pain. Wooyoung didn't care either.

He's just doing his job right now, pleasing Jongho and doing what he said. 

"You're so good at sucking cock, I bet if I died and your ass didn't have a job, you'd be a dirty prostitute. You'd like that, yeah? Putting your nasty mouth to use for random strangers? I bet sucking me off just isn't enough for you," Jongho insults through a moan. He bucks his hips up, shoving his cock down Wooyoung's poor throat. He starts to fuck his mouth at a fast pace, because he doesn't care about anything else than _ruining_ Wooyoung. Wooyoung is so hard now that it hurts, he touches himself but curses the fabric of his slacks that are preventing him from direct contact. He whines at the insult but he loves it so much, tears falling from his eyes again because he's so overwhelmed and _god_ he just wants to be touched now. 

Wooyoung gags every now and then, Jongho's cock sliding in too deep sometimes that makes him want to throw up. All he can do is look at Jongho with pleading eyes, but he doesn't know what he's begging for. Jongho is in his own world – his head tossed back (his pretty neck is exposed, Wooyoung wonders what he'll look like with hickeys on it), eyes shut as he moans out curses and subtle praises to Wooyoung. 

Jongho halts his hips. There's a coil in Jongho's stomach as is starting to reach his orgasm. Wooyoung is bobbing his head, moving slowly. He's still scared, there's a gun pressed to his head and he doesn't want to piss off Jongho. It doesn't seem like he is, Jongho is enjoying it just as much as he is. Wooyoung winces again because Jongho is forcefully pulling him off of his cock. Wooyoung whimpers at the yanking. His scalp is burning and he misses the taste of Wooyoung's cock already. There's a line of saliva connecting from Jongho's cock to Wooyoung's lips, and it falls on Jongho's clean floor. 

He doesn't mind, hell, they're already getting dirty. 

"That's enough, princess, I don't want to cum yet," is all Jongho says before he's tucking himself back into his slacks. Wooyoung is sobbing, and starts pawing at Jongho's thigh, peering up at him with teary eyes. Everything's so blurry. Jongho's heart wrenches, he's never seen Wooyoung this way. He's so horny out of his mind that he doesn't care what Jongho does to him next. He's been good. He's done what Jongho has told him to do. He deserves a reward. Wooyoung just wants to suck a little _longer_ , but he knows Jongho won't let him have that. 

Wooyoung does remember this is supposed to be some sort of.. punishment. 

"Strip yourself of your pants, and take off your jacket. Leave the shirt and tie." Jongho sound so fucking bored when he says this. Wooyoung tries to crawl out from underneath the desk, on all fours as he's trying to obey Jongho's order. He feels himself fall back as Jongho's leather shoe is pushing him back by his shoulder. His head hits the steel desk, and he sniffles. There's a throbbing pain shooting throughout his skull. 

"Did I tell you to move? Disobedient little sissy." Jongho spits. He looks disgusted. 

Wooyoung whimpers, stray tears falling from embarrassment (and pain). He discards his jacket first, it's his favorite suit set. Black velvety fabric. It feels so nice against his skin, and he always gets _so_ many compliments. All the hard earned money he spent on this suit means all but nothing to Jongho. He sat himself back up, back on his knees like how Jongho wants him to be. Wooyoung places down the jacket beside him, thank God the floor is clean. He feels Jongho's gaze boring into him, but Wooyoung chooses not to look at him. His shaky hands unbutton his slacks, and slowly pulls them down his hips. His cock is finally free, after so long of being hidden away. Wooyoung shimmies his slacks off, and slides his shoes off as well. 

His slacks are folded nicely beside him, the jacket as well, and he places the shoes on top. He's so neat and he hopes it doesn't go unnoticed. Jongho is looking at Wooyoung, his eyes don't know where to look. He takes in all of his body, even though it's not much that's exposed. He makes a movement with his hand, "Come bend over my desk, Miss Wooyoung." Jongho grins. 

Wooyoung obeys. 

Wooyoung is now bent over Jongho's desk, the side of his face against the coldness of the desk. Jongho sets the gun down beside Wooyoung, and he feels so open when Jongho uses his hands to spread his cheeks to show his pretty hole. Jongho tsks, using his forefinger to poke at his hole. He sees Wooyoung jolt, a small moan leaving his mouth. Wooyoung sounds so desperate, so needy, so _feminine_. It's lovely. 

_He's nicely shaven_ , Jongho thinks. 

"You're so pretty, baby," Jongho compliments and Wooyoung keens at the pet name. He feels so warm throughout his body. Jongho spits on Wooyoung's hole, since they're lacking of lube, and he uses a finger to lather the saliva around the tight muscle.

He pushes his finger in, slowly, past the first knuckle. Wooyoung is moaning already and it's hardly started. Jongho _tsks_.

"Such a slutty pussy for me to use. You're so loud, Miss Jeong. Do you want everybody to hear how much of a whore you are for my cock? Anybody could guess you're a whore–" He starts, aggressively shoving his finger into Wooyoung. The smaller boy is falling apart — moaning, babbling, and whining at Jongho's words. 

The sound of the squelching is so gross but Jongho doesn't pay much attention to it. He adds another finger, Wooyoung's whining sounds so sweet to Jongho. He's moving his fingers so fast inside of Wooyoung. His mind is going hazy, there's drool oozing from his mouth. He's whimpering so much, it's all so much.

Jongho pushes his fingers in as far as they can go. It makes him chuckle how Wooyoung is such a mess under his touch. His free hand grips the expanse of Wooyoung's ass, a hard spanking coming down on both of his cheeks one at a time makes him cry. There's so much wetness around Wooyoung's face that it disgusts him. He's such a filthy whore. Jongho is right.

"It's like I'm fingering a woman. You sound just like one, are you sure you're a man? Even if you are one, you're no man, you're a _little bitch_ " Jongho sneers. 

Wooyoung breaks down at this, fully sobbing on the desk. He's moaning too, it feels so good, he feels so full of Wooyoung's fingers. He just wants more, so much more. Jongho is so mean to him, but it's just what he likes. He doesn't even feel like a human anymore. Nothing but a stupid, slutty cocksleeve for Jongho to use. 

Jongho retracts his fingers from Wooyoung's heat. He's unbuttoning his slacks, pulling them down to his ankles. He stands behind Wooyoung, and he strokes his cock a few times and spits on Wooyoung's hole again, the smaller boy _shakes_ , and Jongho is lining himself up with Wooyoung. 

He's not gentle. He presses the tip in, Wooyoung feels his eyes roll to the back of his head. Jongho pushes himself in until he bottoms out, Wooyoung's pretty moans make his cock twitch inside of him. His hips kick, he's thrusting into Jongho with no regards of how he's feeling. His heat feels so good, so warm. Perhaps Jongho is going to keep him. Maybe he'll spare his life. 

Wooyoung takes him so well, his cock feels so good in him. It's been so long since he's had a cock in him to begin with. It's Jongho, the one who's been in all of his wet dreams and dirty fantasies. He didn't expect them to be filled this way, but when Jongho is fucking his ass balls-deep, who can complain? 

"I-It's too much, sir, feels s-so good, want you deeper i-in my pussy," Wooyoung moans out through tears. He's not really sobbing any more, just meaningless tears streaming down as Jongho fucks into him. Jongho finds his hand in Wooyoung's hair again, he's pushing his head down against the desk so he can't move. Jongho feels so powerful. He owns Wooyoung, he's decided. 

Jongho just scoffs, spanking Wooyoung's ass over and over again until both of his cheeks are a deep shade of crimson. 

"You're lucky you have a gorgeous face and nice ass, I wouldn't normally fuck a stupid slut like you," Jongho says over a moan. He's so deep into Wooyoung already, so he doesn't really know why he wants _more_. He just ignores it since he's already so nestled into Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung's legs are shaking, he feels his knees start to buckle. He fucks back onto Jongho's cock. It's cut short when he feels Jongho's hands on his hips so hard that he's _certain_ he's going to be bruised. _Stop fucking moving_ , Jongho growls, and Wooyoung just falls limp. 

Wooyoung feels his orgasm coming close, his eyebrows knitting together from the immense amount of pleasure he's getting right now. His cock hasn't been touched yet, but the sensation of it rubbing against the cold desk is sending him over the edge. His tongue falls out of his mouth, adorable whines leaving his mouth. 

"M-master, I'm g-gonna– ngh, feel like I'm gonna c-cum! P-Please please please, n-need to cum, sir," Wooyoung cries out, Jongho is repeatedly brushing against his prostate. He keeps hitting that same spot over and over again, and it feels _so good_. Jongho thrusts slower, but still as deep like how Wooyoung begged him to. Jongho feels a tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he holds out a little bit longer.

"I-I'm cumming–" Wooyoung yells out, broken moans following his orgasm. His heart is beating so fast, and he feels so gross. His throat is dry. Jongho is still pounding into him, and he's so _close_. 

Jongho throws his head back, soft moans here and there and he quickened his pace. It's all so warm, so dirty, so good. He slides in and out of Wooyoung's heat with leisure as he desperately chases his own orgasm. Jongho's grip tightens around Wooyoung's hips, so hard that skin breaks and he bleeds just a little. He's finally there, he can feel it, and before he knows it, his cum spurts out of him. They're both panting heavily, small and soft whimpers leaving Wooyoung's mouth. 

Jongho is pulling himself out of Wooyoung's hole, his cock is softening so he cleans himself up with the tissue box he so coincidentally keeps at his desk. He's fully dressed again, he pulled his slacks and briefs up past his legs and buttoned them back up. He seats himself back in his chair, tossing a few tissues beside Wooyoung. 

"Clean yourself up, you're even dirtier than before." Jongho comments, he sounds bored again. 

Wooyoung is shaking, he stands up straight and wipes himself clean of Jongho's now drying cum. He feels horrible. He's fucked out, tired, and all of the embarrassing things Jongho has said to him still hang over his head. Does Wooyoung really sound that feminine? He frowns. Jongho sees his expression, and his heart does turn at how frail he looks. 

"Next time you should do what you're told. Expect your pay to raise. It seems like you're only good for being my whore, so you'll be it. I want to keep you. Consider yourself lucky, yes, Miss Wooyoung? This is between you and I only. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir, I'll be more than happy to be your whore. Thank you, sir." Wooyoung is beaming now (even though his cheeks are stained with tears and his lips are swollen).

Jongho smiles. Jongho _never_ smiles.

His suit that was on the floor is now on his body again, he makes a mental note to take it to the dry cleaners _immediately._ He leaves Jongho's office as if nothing ever happened. A few hours in Jongho's office usually means death, but Wooyoung walks out of there looking brighter than ever. He comes across his best friend, San, he looks like he'd been crying himself. 

"Wooyoung! Oh my god, I thought you died, what happened? What did you do? I didn't hear a gunshot so I assumed he stabbed you or something–" San asks frantically. His voice is shaking but he's _so_ glad Wooyoung isn't dead. 

"We just.. discussed some things. Don't worry," Wooyoung says, even though underneath his clothes he is aching with bruises and cuts. Wooyoung looks like something is bothering him, he just hopes San doesn't notice it. 

But of course, the caring friend San is, he notices it. Of course.

"Wooyoung? What's up? You seem off," San asked, his voice is light. After coming out of Jongho's office, he could only imagine the horrible, horrible, _horrible_ things Jongho could've done or said to him. San will _kill_ Jongho if he hurt Wooyoung. 

"Do I really sound like a woman?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea last night and i decided to write something!  
> jongho is so mean T-T  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> thank you sooooooo much for reading <3


End file.
